


End of the Line

by bradmikedan



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Porn, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, First Time, Little Brothers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Shotacon, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, diazcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradmikedan/pseuds/bradmikedan
Summary: In a holding cell in Arizona, Sean has an unexpected encounter with an old nemesis: Agent Flores. With Daniel missing and, more importantly, unable to save his ass, is this really the end of the line for the Wolf Brothers?
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Kudos: 12





	1. El Rey Police Department, Arizona

Sean sits numbly, staring at the mug of grey coffee on the grey table in the grey, windowless room. Behind him, an exhaust fan buzzes lazily on the wall. Outside the door he hears Officer Campbell, and a woman's voice that he recognizes as Agent Flores. They're discussing the latest charges, something about another weird explosion at the border wall and the rednecks that picked them up. He hears Karen's name.

The door handle slides down but doesn't open, and Sean's heart stutters. It hasn't been locked this whole time. A fat lot of good it would've done, he thinks, raising his cuffed hands a full six inches to tug against the bolt that secures him to the table. But Daniel— Daniel could've. If only Sean knew where he was.

The door opens and Flores half-steps in, her conversation with Campbell still trailing. When she closes the door behind her she saunters in like she has all the time in the world. Coffee down first, then files, taking a minute to square all the corners before she even looks at him.

"Hello Sean," she finally says. "How's the eye?"

When Sean doesn't answer, she says, "well, this is it Sean. End of the line. Wherever you thought this little road trip of yours was heading, forget it. It ends here."

"Where's my brother?" Sean asks.

"Oh good, you've remembered how to talk. Let's start again then. This is it, Sean. We've got enough evidence in this file to send you away for a very, very long time. How long is up to you."

"Where _the_ _fuck_ is my brother?" Sean asks again. He doesn't think he'll be as reasonable the third time.

"Daniel's missing," she says, her expression infuriatingly neutral. _What do you mean he's fucking missing?_ "He was receiving medical care at a nearby hospital when he slipped right out from under their watch in the middle of the night. Seems you've already taught him your little disappearing act, huh?"

Hope ignites in Sean's chest. So Daniel's out there. He's alone, but he's free. Good luck to anyone who gets in his way.

"You let a ten-year-old kid get away from you?" Sean scoffs.

"Private security," Flores shrugs, "you get what you pay for. Rest assured, we've put out an APB. Every uniform in the county is looking for him. And he's leaving a trail of busted CCTV cameras."

Sean stiffens in his seat, and the faintest hint of a smile crosses the agent's face. "So I guess not everything you taught him has been detrimental."

She continues. "My superiors at the FBI are sending in more federal agents as we speak. They've taken an interest in him, and the… how about we call them 'unlikely coincidences' that seem to occur whenever the two of you are around."

Sean clenches and unclenches his fists, cursing all the times they've been less than careful. Like all those flyers and posters about Daniel and his so-called 'gift' at Haven Point. They might've taken care of Lisbeth, but there were so many other witnesses. They were sloppy.

"Sean, let me tell you something. These people who are interested in your brother, they're not like my department. Their playbook doesn't have a chapter about being nice to kids. Their method is to shoot first and ask questions later. And believe me when they find your brother, after everything he's done, they will shoot on sight. Then they will stop at nothing to find out what your brother is, and how they can weaponize him. Sean, they will _experiment_ —"

He screams, and his fists strain against the cuffs as he tries to pull his hands over his ears, just so he doesn't have to hear another word. He knows these mind tricks.

"Tell me what you know, and I'll do what I can to make sure Daniel stays safe."

He knees the underside of the table in frustration. "I already told you everything at the hospital. We didn't kill that officer in Seattle. I woke up, saw he was dead. I panicked, I took Daniel, and I ran."

"But you _didn't_ tell me everything, did you, Sean? Otherwise you would've mentioned something about your brother’s… abilities." She flips open the file and reads. "Trashed motel room, assaulting a gas station clerk, the explosion at the pot farm. You're a bright kid. By the time you and I talked at Sacred Hope, you must've known _something_ was going on. Why didn't you say anything?"

 _Because you motherfuckers would've hunted him down like a goddamn dog and taken him and experimented on him anyway_. "Because I was trying to protect my brother."

"So you've said, again and again. But what you've never explained is why you keep running from the law to 'protect' him, or how you always manage to get out of these tight situations. Well, here you go. Now's your chance to explain and protect him once and for all. Before they find him. Tell me everything you know, and I'll call off the order to shoot on sight."

 _Not fucking likely_. But he looks at his cuffed hands, the thick bolt on the table. The gun at Flores's side, thick grey cinder block walls on all four sides. And Daniel God-only-knows where. Is this really it, the end of the line? What choice does he have but to cooperate, if he hopes to see Daniel again, alive?

He falls back in his chair, sighing. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Why don’t you start from the beginning. When did you first know about Daniel's abilities?"


	2. Three Seals Motel, Oregon

Sean wakes in the middle of the night in an unfamiliar room to creaking furniture and rattling walls. When he opens his eyes, the TV on the wall, grey static screen flickering, is shaking violently in its bracket. Instincts kick in, and his first thought is of Daniel. The kid is fast asleep. Junk and debris swirl in the air above him.

_Fuck, not this again._

He tumbles out of bed, shielding his face from flying shards of broken picture frame glass and swatting a _Three Seals Motel_ matchbook out of the air. Around him, the room flashes with eerie light from the TV.

"Daniel, wake up!"

No response. Daniel's a heavy sleeper even at the worst of times. All the more when these are the first real beds they've had in days.

"Wake up, _enano_!"

He yanks the blanket off Daniel, flinging it to the ground, then watching in disbelief as it simply floats back up into the air. Underneath it, Daniel has a noticeable tent in his briefs. _Shit, how can he have a fucking boner at a time like this?_

The whole of Daniel's bed is quaking uncontrollably now, and Sean only hopes there's nobody in the next room to raise an alarm. No way in hell can anyone sleep through this. The headboard bangs against the wall like it's possessed. Daniel's body stiffens, his back arching off the bed before his entire body rises into the air. He moans softly at first, then cries out as if having a nightmare. 

Sean reaches for his brother, grabbing him by the shoulders to pull him back down, to physically shake him awake, until he sees the boy's hips start to buck. As he watches, the light blue fabric of Daniel's boxers darkens, starting from the tent covering his little cock and spreading out until the whole front is one dark, wet mess.

 _Holy shit_ , Sean realises, _I just watched Daniel have his first orgasm._

Daniel's body relaxes, and the rumbling subsides. Around the room, bedsheets, shitty motel furniture and all their crap rains back to the ground. Mushroom lets out an annoyed bark, but she's safe. When the kid opens his eyes, his big brother is standing over him, racing breaths broken by barely-contained laughter.

"Sean? What happened? What's so funny?"

"Dude, you just had a wet dream."

"A what?"

Sean can't fucking believe it. He grabs his head and looks at the trashed room. Then he laughs again, half out of pure relief, half at the sheer absurdity of it all.

"Oh no, Sean, I wet the bed!" Daniel prods at his wet underwear. "It's not funny, Sean! I'm too old to wet the bed." Tears burble in his throat as Daniel's voice starts to crack.

"Hey, it’s okay. You didn't wet the bed, _enano_. It was just a wet dream."

"A wet— wha? What's that?"

"You just jizzed yourself in your sleep. It means you're not a kid anymore. Kinda." He looks at his brother's confused face, and can't help but laugh again, a little. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."


	3. El Rey Police Department, Arizona

Flores's pen stops scratching against her notes. “But that wasn’t the first incident, was it?"

"No, it wasn’t."

"There was also Seattle, then the incident at the Stampers's gas station," she says, scanning the file with her pen. "The motel's manager also reported another incident earlier in the night. Like an electrical disturbance."

Sean nods. "Yeah, that's when he, uh… when he found out our dad was dead. That’s actually what did most of the damage. But this was when I first started to put the pieces together."

Flores sits back in her chair and considers Sean for a moment. "This is new. The last time we talked, you said the incidents were all unrelated. So, which one is it, Sean? Were they in fact all the same?"

"The explosions? Yeah, they all made pretty much the same epic mess."

"No, Sean. I meant the triggers."

He hesitates. "I dunno. I've thought a lot about those first few times, when we still had no idea what the fuck was happening to him. He must've been seriously angry. Sad. Scared. Confused. I learned pretty quick that those were the easy triggers. Now I'd found one more."

“And did Daniel have any idea about these triggers, at that point? Once you figured it out.”

Sean shakes his head. “No.”

“Why would you keep it from him? He was obviously dangerous and causing devastation everywhere you went.”

“Would you tell a kid that's he’s some sort of freak, a monster? There was a lot to explain to him already—way too much. Less than twelve hours after he found out dad was dead, he's exploding shit with his mind, and now he thinks his own body is turning against him? I was taking it one thing at a time.”


	4. Three Seals Motel, Oregon

"Hey Sean, what's jizz?" Daniel asks, still a little sleepy and a lot humiliated, sitting in the bath even though he'd just had one a few hours ago.

 _This shit,_ Sean grumbles. Grabs more motel shampoo and dumps it over the patch of nasty in Daniel's boxers, then dunks the whole lot back in the sink and starts scrubbing furiously. _Fucking gross, having to clean Daniel's cummy undies_.

At least he's kind of an expert at this. Ever since Esteban gave him the talk for throwing messed-up socks and t-shirts, or worse, messed-up pillowcases (don't ask) and sheets in the wash, doing his own laundry had been on Sean's roster of chores. _I was a teenager too, not as long ago as you think_ , Esteban had said. _So I don't mind what you do, just don't leave the mess for your papi to clean up, comprende?_

His chest aches suddenly, wishing their dad were here to give Daniel _the talk_. Wishing that it didn't have to be him.

"Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't answer me."

"Sorry, _enano_. I was just thinking of—" His head whirls, and he chokes out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. “Thinking of what dad would've said." _Fuck. That was hard._ He’s going to have to get used to talking about their dad in the past tense.

"Oh." Daniel goes quiet, but not for long—it's never for long. "Does this ever happen to you? Like, do you get the jizz dreams, too?"

Sean chuckles darkly. " _Wet dreams_ , dude. No one calls them jizz dreams." He pulls the plug out from the sink _._ "And yeah, I used to get them. But not anymore."

"Gross. How did you make them stop?"

 _Fuuuck, man. I am so not ready for this._ He's come to terms with having to be both brother and father to Daniel for a while now, but every day the reality of it sinks in a bit further.

Sean wrings out Daniel's boxers as best he can, then hangs them over the tub's faucet to dry some more. It hits him that they were part of his gag gift to Daniel last Christmas, the decoy before their dad gave him the Playbox. A lump builds in his throat, and he crushes his palm against his forehead. _Stop thinking about it, and concentrate._ Can't be letting shit like this get to him.

"Those won't be dry by morning," he says, distracting himself with practicalities. "You'll have to go commando tomorrow."

"Commando?"

"Pants only. No underwear." For shit's sake, doesn't this kid know anything? _This is going to be like teaching Daniel to tie his shoelaces. That took weeks longer than it should've_.

"Oh. That doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah, no kidding." Sean scratches at his groin, wishing he'd thought of going commando instead of wearing the same underwear he'd left Seattle in for the entirety of their three-day scenic hike through southern Washington. To his credit, clean underwear wasn't the most important thing on his mind at the time.

He leans against the bathroom sink and yawns, wanting so badly to go back to sleep, even if there's less than a couple of hours until daylight.

"Hey, Sean? Can I sleep with you in your bed tonight? My bed's kinda gross now."

"What? You didn't even—"

"Pleeease?" His voice is small and high, and Sean can't say no when he's like this.

"Fine, yeah, whatever."

He pulls the plug on the bath while Daniel dries off, then looks for Daniel's jeans so he'll have something to wear back to sleep.

"I can't sleep in jeans Sean, they're too itchy,"

"Okay. But you're not sleeping in my bed without any clothes on." Daniel's not going to stop grumbling and he just wants to go back to sleep, so he takes off his t-shirt.

"Here. It'll be big on you. That's a good thing, I guess." He pulls it over Daniel's arms, letting the hem drop almost to the little guy's knees. With a tired sigh, they squeeze into Sean's bed, Daniel's bony elbows already digging into Sean's ribs as he puts an arm across him.

"Sean?" Daniel says as soon as the lights are out.

"Yeah, what?"

"I— I miss dad."

Sean's heart clenches, and he can't tell if the heaving, ragged breaths shaking the bed are coming from him or Daniel. "I know. I miss him too."

"He'd know what's happening to me, and he'd know what to say. He always knew what to say."

Sean grips his brother tighter, letting Daniel's convulsing sobs break against his body. "Hey buddy, hey. Just think. If he were here, what would he tell us?"

"He'd… tell me this is all normal. That it'll all be okay."

"Right then. You're a totally normal bratty kid, Daniel Diaz, and it'll all be okay." He breathes deeply, forcing down his own stuttering breath. "I may not be dad, but it's just you and me now, and we're gonna need to learn how to talk to each other. Like dad used to make us do."

"Yeah. Talk, and not lie." The sudden edge in his voice cuts Sean deep.

"I already promised that, _enano_. I promised that I'll never lie to you again, and that we can talk about anything."

"Anything?"

"'Course. Anything."

"Okay. Well, you never told me how you made your wet dreams stop."

Sean squeezes his eyes shut. He's glad that he and Daniel have broken some ground, but this was not the first real talk he wanted to have with his little brother. Especially not at four in the morning, crammed into a motel room bed damp with tears, with the kid's elbows and bony spine digging into his bare chest.

Then he remembers the chaos in the room, everything shaking, furniture lifting off the floor, and how it all stopped just as Daniel came, whether he was aware of it or not. He remembers all those superheroes in his comic books, the ones who got their powers just as they hit puberty, and then he realises, what if there's a link?

 _You're a totally normal, bratty kid_.

What if keeping his hormones under control is the only way Daniel could keep this… this power under control?

 _Fuck. This is huge._ He'd have to teach Daniel, and soon.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, okay? You and I need to have some boy talk."


	5. El Rey Police Department, Arizona

"It sounds like you made the connection pretty early that these weren't just random events." Flores muses. "That Daniel was the source, and that the source could somehow be… controlled."

Sean almost laughs. _Anyone who uses 'Daniel' and 'controlled' in the same sentence doesn't fucking know Daniel_. But sure. "Yeah, I thought he could learn to control it."

"And you thought it might have something to do with his nascent sexuality. A logical hypothesis."

Sean really doesn't like the words coming out of Flores' mouth, like his brother is some kind of chemistry set. If this, then that. A chain reaction. He knows Daniel is so much more complex than that, but he doesn't expect anyone else to understand. Hell, even he doesn't understand Daniel a lot of the time, enigmatic ball of chaos that he is.

"Did you do anything to test this hypothesis?"

"We… uh, 'experimented'," he says. His stomach turns at the word borrowed from her cold, surgical vocabulary. How could anyone describe the feeling of his _enano_ wrapped in his arms in such sterile terms?

"Go on then. You said you made a promise to him. That's a big thing for a kid his age. They tend to remember these things."

"Yeah, no kidding."


	6. Interstate 5, Oregon

They're curled up on a back seat late at night on an empty bus, after most of the passengers got off in Portland. Sean picked the quieter night route partly because their faces are on every news outlet between here and Canada, partly because he still has no idea where the hell they're going.

Against his chest, Daniel is breathing lightly, belly full of bus station burgers. Sometimes, like during their screaming match this morning when Sean turned off the cartoons and literally shoved Daniel out the door so they wouldn’t miss their ride, Sean wishes he could just leave the little shit in a dumpster at the next pit stop. Other times, like when they’re like this, he wishes he could buy him all the burgers in the world.

The bus is dark except for the highway lights, one by one taking turns at casting a momentary orange glow across the little wolf's face. Daniel, at least, doesn't care where they're going—only _south_. Sean tightens his arm around his brother. His mind hasn’t stopped since he pulled Daniel into his bed last night. What's happening to him? What the fuck is he? When did this start? He keeps playing the scene in the motel room in his head, over and over, like playing it one more time will help it make any more sense.

Shit flying everywhere, out of control. Daniel at the centre of it all.

Unable to sleep, Sean tries to plan instead. He's been thinking a lot about roads, about how they all join together in the end, all the way from here to across the border, and then deep into Mexico, on to Puerto Lobos. All they need is a way to get there. It'd been too risky an idea to entertain, too insane to even think about before. What if they were stopped, or had another run-in with cops? Hell, what if they hitchhiked with just one more redneck like Hank Stamper who wanted them dead? Too many cons, not enough pros.

But that was before. He's seen what Daniel can do now, and every time Sean replays those explosions and realizes _Daniel did that. Daniel made those happen_ , he can feel the fear leaving him. _Motherfucking Superwolf_. He just needs some training, that's all, to learn a little control. Right, so that's the plan. Step one: train Daniel.

Daniel shifts under him, lifting his scruffy head out from under Sean's chin. "Sean? You're still up?"

"Yeah, just… thinking. Sorry, _enano_. Did I wake you?"

"No. Can't sleep properly." He groggily shifts and presses down the front of his jeans. In the bare light from the highway, Sean can just make out his bulge straining against the denim. "It's been like this all day. And it hurts when it rubs on my fly. Maybe going commando wasn't such a good idea."

Sean checks down the aisle, the mostly empty rows dotted with sleeping passengers, then turns back to Daniel.

"You wanna know a secret?" Of course he does, kid fucking loves secrets.

"Yeah?" Daniel replies, all the wooziness gone from his voice.

"Remember that thing I showed you this morning while we were in the shower, the thing that makes the wet dreams go away? Sometimes I do it when I'm going to bed, too. Helps me sleep." He palms the thick roll growing in the front of his own jeans.

"But Sean, you said—"

"Yeah, yeah, only when you're alone."

"—and not around other people," Daniel retorts.

"We're alone, Daniel. I’ve been awake the whole time, there's like three people on this thing and not a single person has come back here. This bus is so fucking dead."

He doesn't wait for Daniel's response before rolling up the front of his hoodie and t-shirt and exposing his own bulge in the front of his jeans. And he can't help feeling a little bit of satisfaction when Daniel's eyes go wide as he pulls out his cock.

"Just gonna sit there and perv on me, dude?" he teases.

"Shut up. No."

Daniel fumbles against his own zipper, finally letting his own hardness flick up against his t-shirt. Wow, the kid wasn't kidding—the inside of his jeans look like it was plastered over by Spider-Man.

Sean starts a slow stroke, and a second later his brother follows suit.

"Relax, Daniel. You don't have to grip so hard."

"Easy for you to say. You've got that extra skin thingy. You never told me why."

"I told you man, I dunno. Dad must've changed his mind on giving us the cut sometime between having you and I."

"Looks weird… which kind do you think he had?"

Sean laughs. Typical Daniel question. "Never looked too closely, but I'd say he was more like you."

Daniel beams. "Cool."

Sean leans back into the lumpy headrest, kicks his dirty sneakers up on the armrests of the seat in front. _Fuck, this is nice_. He's been looking for sneaky places to get off for days, excuses to get around his nosy little brother, who always seems to be hanging around at the worst moments. _Be right back, gotta take a piss in the woods_ or _Don't come in while I'm showering_. So much easier now that he doesn't have to hide it.

The lights overhead flash, and Sean's eyes jolt open. He looks around, wondering if he imagined it. They flash again.

"Shit— Daniel, did you do that?"

Daniel doesn't hear. He's curled up against his side, tugging away frantically.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down dude." He gently rolls Daniel back into his seat.

"It's not working."

"I told you, you gotta take it easy. Cos you don't have the extra skin thingy." He smirks. "Here, don't move." He shifts Daniel's hand aside, pausing for a moment, then spits into his palm and gets to work.

"Gross!" Daniel exclaims, and Sean hastily shuts him up.

"Just relax," he says, placing a firm hand on Daniel's chest and leaning him back. He lets his other fist settle into a slow rhythm.

"Oh _fuck_ , Sean," Daniel finally says. Sean should probably tell him to watch his mouth, but the cuss and the way his name hangs low on his brother's voice makes his cock twitch for reasons he can't think too hard about right now. "You never said it feels _this_ good."

"Of course it does," he says back. "Why do you think everyone does it?"

He wants so badly to lift up Daniel's stupid Space Mission shirt, to let his free hand roam over his tight body and wring more dirty little sounds out of him. _Dude, stop it,_ he thinks. _This is bad enough. Better not freak the little guy out. Just gotta help him out so we can both get off and get some sleep_. It takes everything Sean has to pull his free hand away and wrap it around himself instead.

Daniel's really pumping into his fist now, his body bouncing up off the seat so hard that Sean should worry people might hear—if that was even something he cared about right now, he's so ready to blow his own load. And he’s breathing into Sean's neck, absolutely filthy things that Sean makes a mental note to ask him later where the fuck he learnt them. The lights flicker again.

But Sean's pretty sure he's beyond caring, drunk on the kind of cockiness that comes naturally when you're leaking into your hand while jerking off your kid brother in the back of a public bus. The lights are flashing wildly now, even the ones along the highway. He swears he feels the bus swerve, but he couldn't fucking care less because suddenly Daniel is pulling his shirt down over his hand and squirming hard in his seat, his words dissolving into grunts and groans until Sean realises that if he doesn't shut the fuck up they will get caught after all, and pushes his mouth over Daniel's.

He feels Daniel go taught in his hand, and their whole world starts spinning out of control, orange highway lights strobing in and out. "Mmph! Mmm… mm—!" Daniel grunts against Sean's lips over and over, until Sean finally pulls away and slides his hand out from under his wet t-shirt.

He's suddenly aware that they're not moving anymore. He bolts up out of his seat.

"Uh— ladies and gentlemen, please, don't be alarmed. Please leave all your belongings behind and exit the vehicle calmly."

"Shit, Daniel, what did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?" Daniel protests, pointing at the wet mess all over his front that's very much Sean's fault.

"Yeah, okay," Sean says. He zips himself up, then gets Daniel back in his hoodie and zips it up, too. Grabs their backpacks and Daniel's hand, and starts shuffling down the bus.

"Leave all your belongings behind and assemble outside, please. Everything's fine, we'll be back on the road soon. We've just had a small accident."

Sean shields his eyes against the glare of one and a half sets of headlights, belonging to the bus and to the busted-up SUV that had the bad luck to be coming the other way just as Daniel lost control. There's more people out here than he realised. A flash of red and blue lights start to approach, and he hikes his backpack onto his shoulder.

Suddenly, it feels like there are way too many eyes on him.

"Come on, Daniel. We need to go."

"But Sean, I wanna see the—"

" _Enano_. Now." He yanks Daniel's wrist as they slip under a wire barrier, and into the woods.


End file.
